Strong & Beautiful
by lizandhenry
Summary: Henry reminds Elizabeth how beautiful she is inside and out.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hi again. I'm sorry this is yet another new story and not Love Letters. But Love Letters is finally coming along again, and I've settled on a plot moving forward. So as soon as I can get it to a good spot - it will be up. However, wanted to post this in the interim (at least it's something right!) . This story takes place right after the party in A Beautiful Game and will have a part 2. Please leave reviews, they make my day!_

 **Strong & Beautiful **

Henry frowned, watching his wife sigh and retreat to the bathroom after his "Madam Sexytary" comment failed to cheer his wife up.

A moment later, he rose and followed her into the bathroom. Her hair had been pinned back with a clip as she bent over the sink vigorously scrubbing the makeup and the day from her face. He continued to watch as she scrutinized her face internally in the mirror after she scrubbed her skin red. She fingered the fine lines the magazine had erased away and sighed as she reached for her night cream, massaging it into her skin and sighing.

Henry saw this as his moment of opportunity. In three strides he stood behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her middle and kissing her neck, effectively pinning her in front of the mirror. She smiled slightly at the affection, but tried to push him away after a few seconds.

Tightening his grip on her he whispered. "Nah, babe. Stay here for a minute. I want you to see something. Look in the mirror."

Elizabeth huffed, rolling her eyes. "I just want to go to bed. It's been a long day."

"Please, babe?"

Elizabeth huffed again, looking in the mirror as requested and waited. "Fine. What do you want me to look at?"

Henry lifted his head from her neck and stood proudly behind her, hands resting on her shoulders. "You."

"Henry..." she whined, her head falling back.

"Babe. Seriously. Earlier I told you I loved every line on your beautiful face, and called you Madam Sexytary. And while those things are true, I see you aren't believing them today. So I want you to really see what I see."

"Henry, that's sweet and all. And I do believe you…but it's been a long day. I have on my ratty pjs, no makeup…can't we do this later?"

"No. Now is the perfect time. Because I love you in ratty pj's and no makeup. Right here in this moment, I think you are just as beautiful as ever. In fact, I think you are more beautiful each and everyday. And what I'm about to show you is something that can never be captured properly in a magazine."

Elizabeth blushed a bit and looked down.

"Ah ah. Look up." Henry instructed with a smile, finally beginning to break through to her. "Let's start here, with your brain." He added, kissing her forehead.

Elizabeth laughed. "My brain?"

"Yes, your brain. You my love are so intelligent, and everyone who matters knows it. I know I've told you this before – but your intelligence was one of the first things I was attracted to in college. The president told you that you think outside the box, and you do. Your parents told you that you were gifted, and you are. Hell, even Russell called you brilliant. And you are, Elizabeth. You are wise beyond your years. You have managed to think of solutions for so many issues as Secretary of State, it's nothing short of amazing." He said.

Elizabeth looked down. "Henry…"

Henry smiled back at her in the mirror. "I'm not done babe." He leaned around her planting a kiss on her eyelids. "Next, let's discuss your eyes. They are the purest blue I've ever seen and so expressive. I know exactly what you are thinking, just by looking at them. When you are happy, they light up. They sparkle when you flirt with me." He added, tickling her ribs as she let out a giggle. "And when you are angry, or in a passionate debate they flare up and turn a darker blue. And when you are sad….beautiful tears fall from them. And these lines you are so worried about…." He fingered her crows feet, "these barley visible lines, are there from all the years of smiles and laughs you have given me and the kids. And I love that we've given each other lines and shared so much happiness together."

Elizabeth reached up her hands to grip his as a few of those beautiful tears Henry mentioned threatened to fall. Henry grabbed her fingers and turned her to the side so he could step in front of her and kiss her properly. "Your lips, and your mouth…." Henry mumbled into the gentle kiss. "Where do I start? I mean, first…you have a beautiful smile. The same smile I see in our girls." He kissed her again. "You are an amazing kisser. I'll never tire of the way your lips feel on mine." More kisses ensued before he continued. "And your mouth…..you use your voice to speak such powerful words. You've used your voice to negotiate peace and trade across the world. But my favorite words are your words of love when you talk to me and the kids."

Elizabeth was beginning to come around. He noticed it in her eyes and her smile and he turned her back around to look in the mirror again, her lips swollen from their kisses. He gently caressed her cheek as he whispered into her ear. "I love when your cheeks flush when I whisper something naughty in your ear." Just as he did, his words and his breath brought a blush to her cheeks and sent a shiver down her spine.

Henry continued, nibbling her earlobe. "Your ears…you have always been such a good listener."

Henry continued his journey down her neck, paying particular attention to the spot just below her ear. "I love that only I know this is one of your weak spots." Shivers ran down her spine as she moved her head to allow him better access, keeping her eyes on him in the mirror.

He looked up to her in the mirror as he trailed kisses down her neck. "I love your neck. It's so elegant and you always use it to hold your head high. Even when things don't go your way, you stand your ground proudly."

His hands wandered to the hem of her tee shirt. "Might I say before we move on, I love your mis-matched fashion sense. And your taste in music."

Elizabeth smiled as Henry began to lift her shirt and she raised her arms obediently. Standing braless in only her sleep pants she inhaled a deep breath, suddenly feeling self-conscious as Henry resumed his position behind her. He watched her scrutinize herself again and he knew exactly what she was thinking. He was determined to put a stop to all the doubts in her head. "Let's start with your shoulders." Henry said quietly, massaging them before pressing a few gentle kisses to each. "You carry so much weight on these slight shoulders, from your job and from your past. While your shoulders may be slight they are strong, and you never let these weights hold you back. You are one of the strongest people I know Elizabeth. You've overcome so many obstacles in your life. After losing your parents you helped take care of your brother and worked hard in school to make something of yourself. You rise above challenges with strength and dignity. You've set an amazing example for our children on what defines a strong woman. Your strength is one of the things I admire about you most."

Elizabeth smiled softly at her husband in the mirror, but remained silent to hear what he would say next. "And I think your freckles, that you hate, are adorable."

Taking a step around, he pulled Elizabeth to face him again as he knelt before her, choosing to focus on a couple areas he knew she was self-conscious about. She didn't often voice those concerns, but Henry knew they existed.

Henry fingered her flat, toned abs and a few barley existent, long faded, stretch marks that graced the side of her hip. "I loved watching our babies grow here." He said kissing those spots. "These tiny scars are reminders of your sacrifices for our family. Especially this one." He kissed the very small scar below her belly button from her emergency c-section with Jason. "It gave us quite a scare, but you both ended up just fine."

Henry lingered at her hips, fingering the waistband of her pajama bottoms, before pushing them off her hips and letting them pool at her feet.

She stepped out of them, leaving her nude, outside of her lacy panties. He ran his hands down her hips and down her toned, legs before standing to face her, pulling her body flush against his. "And your legs. I did read the tweets and I can't disagree that your legs are incredibly sexy. But what's not in the magazine is this, which is strictly for your ears." He clutched her hips, and whispered in her ear. "I feel so lucky that I'm the only one who knows, who will _ever_ know what these sexy legs feel like wrapped around my hips, what your muscles feel like. I'm also the only one who can turn these legs into jello."

"Henry," she breathed, clutching him for support, feeling her legs go weak at his comment.

He turned her to face the mirror once again, holding her from behind. His hand worked his way up to cover her heart. "Finally, your heart." He whispered, feeling it beat beneath his palm. "You have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met. Your passion to help others, and your genuine care and compassion for all humans on this planet is what drives you. You don't do it for the politics or the recognition, or whatever other reason. You do it because you truly care, and want to make the world better for our children – for everyone's children. I am so honored you have given me your heart. And you have all of mine."

"My heart beats for you…because of you." She whispered.

"You _are_ beautiful, Elizabeth. Inside and out. No one knows that better than me. No one is prouder of you than me, babe. " He finally fingered her scar from Iran, making her jump slightly. "You have been fighting for peace in the middle east since your CIA days, and no one has made more progress than you, or given more than you for it. Even if the internet only looks at your photos and doesn't read the article – those who truly know you, those of substance will focus on and appreciate your policy work. Since the day I met you, you've been the whole package. Brains and beauty. You deserve this peace prize more than anyone, Elizabeth. I honestly hope you get it."

Finally, his grip on her was loose enough for her to turn to him, tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered, meeting his lips for a tender kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Henry whispered. "Do you feel better now?" he asked, holding her close as she snuggled into his arms and nodded.

A few moments later, Henry helped Elizabeth re-dress in her pjs, and led her to bed. "Come on babe, let's go to bed. You deserve some rest after the week you've had."

Elizabeth willingly fell into bed with him and snuggled in his arms. "Thank you again for tonight, Henry. You always know just what to say." She said quietly.

Henry smiled with pride and brushed her lips gently with his.

"You know what really sucks?" she asked when their lips broke.

"What?"

"The nobel rumor is just that, a rumor. Nominees are not notified and they only release the nominees' names 50 years later. So if I'm nominated and don't win, I'll never even know in my lifetime."

"You could live to be 95, don't say you might not ever know." Henry tickled her ribs.

"Very funny." Elizabeth giggled.

"I meant what I said, Elizabeth. No one deserves this more than you. And I really hope you get it. But even if you don't, it doesn't take away the significance of what you have accomplished. I couldn't be prouder of you Madam Sexytary" Henry re-assured her, winking at the last part. No matter what the internet said, he had started calling her Madam Sexytary well before today, and he wouldn't let them take away their little nickname.

When Elizabeth released a genuine smile at his remark, he knew the internet had not spoiled their nickname entirely and that he had restored her confidence that the internet had temporarily taken from her.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry this took so long. And I'm sorry in advance that it sucks. I've rewatched Break in Diplomacy so many times to try and capture what I wanted in this fic. I don't think it's up to par; but I hope you can get the connection I was going for between this and the previous part. So even though I'm not 100% satisfied; I hope you like it! Please leave reviews because they make me happy. XOXO

* * *

Part 2:

Blake stood nearby the DS agents as they patiently waited outside President Andrada's office whilst the Secretary met with him.

Nothing was unusual about that. Sometimes Matt & Frank would stand in the corner of the room during her meetings, but just as often they waited outside the door with him.

It was completely ordinary; until Matt & Frank heard the panic alarm in their ear piece. Blake instantly became aware something was wrong as Matt and Frank leapt into action, barking commands into their arm radios and pushing through the heavy doors to the President's office.

They arrived just in time to see the Philippino president standing in a compromising position behind the Secretary, trying to hold her against the table while his hand tried to travel up her dress and kiss her neck. Elizabeth noted her trusted agents presence as they ran toward her, demanding that Andrada let go of her, but it was a big room and Andrada hadn't moved away. Her agents were still a few strides back, so with the knowledge that she had backup now, she mustered enough strength to spin out of Andrada's hold and forcefully connected her fist with his nose. She just couldn't wait even a few seconds more to have his hands off her. She was a trained CIA operative after all, and her husband was a Marine – she knew basic self-defense but was also smart enough to know she needed a witness. So she needed Frank & Matt to see her struggle before she could react.

Andrada was taken aback, and lunged at Elizabeth in anger, a grunt escaping his lips. Frank had been quick to step between him and the Secretary, preventing him from retaliating while Matt quickly, but carefully tugged Elizabeth's arm and ushered her to safety with a stunned Blake running behind with her.

Once Frank had gotten word that the car had left and the Secretary was secure, he addressed Andrada as his goons came to attend to is bloody nose. "Consider yourself lucky the only injury you have is your nose."

"The United States will pay for this." He threatened.

Frank wanted to address the comment, but it was not his place. So he simply collected Elizabeth's things that remained on the table and left. He knew damn well that it was he who would pay for assaulting a United States official.

Meanwhile in the car, Blake offered Elizabeth a bottle of water which she gratefully accepted with a shaky hand. "You're safe now Madam Secretary." Matt turned in the front seat to look at her.

She nodded as she sucked in a few deep breaths to calm herself, sipping on the water. "I know."

"I'm sorry we didn't get there fast enough."

"Please don't go there, Matt" She pleaded quietly.

"That was a good shot you took at him M'am. He deserved it." Matt tried to change the direction of the conversation, but somehow it still got back to regret. "But you shouldn't have had to take that punch. We should have been there."

"It's okay Matt. I've taken plenty of meetings alone. There's no way you could have anticipated…" She whispered, her voice trailing off as she glanced out the window.

After a few sips of water, Elizabeth held the cold bottle to her knuckles – as the adrenaline had begun to wear off and she began to feel the dull pain in her fingers.

"Is your hand okay, Madam Secretary?" Matt asked, still observing her from the front seat.

She nodded. Still holding the water bottle against her hand.

"We'll get you some ice once we get back to the hotel." He promised.

She nodded again and turned to Blake, her voice sounding defeated. "I need to talk to Henry. And we should call the White House. I don't want the President to hear this from anyone but me."

After nearly 3 years by her side, Blake instantly knew where she was going with this. "Of course. But, M'am you can't possibly think that he…."

"I screwed up the trade agreement. Yes. I do think he will be angry about that Blake." She said more loudly and frantically than she intended. Blake knew better than to argue and remained silent as she apologetically turned her attention back to the window.

* * *

They had arrived more quickly at the hotel than she had thought and for that she was grateful. She wasn't sure how exactly she made it back to the large suite, but she'd looked up from her place on the cozy armchair to see Blake offering a bag of ice and two aspirin and accepted them with a small smile. "I left word for Henry. I'll bring your laptop over once I have the President M'am."

"Thank you Blake." She was disappointed Henry wasn't available right away. But she also thought it might be for the best, so she wouldn't get interrupted if Dalton called back whilst she was talking to Henry. Perhaps telling the President aloud would help her before she somehow would have to vocalize to her husband that she was sexually assaulted. That she punched a world leader in response and it in turn disintegrated an important agreement.

* * *

"Hey, babe." Henry casually answered the phone with a smile. Talking to his wife was a welcome break from letting his mind go over the details of his day at work. But his smile turned into a frown immediately, his jaw clenched and his chest tight as he heard the shaky breath on the other end of the phone.

"Babe, you okay?" he asked

"Henry." She whispered.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?

"I'm on my way home." She managed, looking out the window of the plane, deflecting.

"Why?" he asked, trying to pull out whatever had upset her.

"The treaty is off." She deflected again. "We got kicked out of the country."

"Why? What happened?" Henry asked again. He knew something went wrong.

"Because I punched President Andrada and broke his nose."

"Elizabeth….what the –"

"After he tried to feel me up…" she whispered

"He WHAT?!"

"Don't make me say it again, please."

Henry took a deep breath to swallow his anger. She was clearly distraught and he didn't want to upset her more, but he needed to know what happened. "Baby, what happened? Why did he do that? Where was Matt?"

Elizabeth sighed – she didn't want to repeat what she had told the President. Especially after they had teased her a little. Maybe in a couple months the teasing would have been funny, but it wasn't right now and she was upset that it wasn't being taken seriously. Perhaps it was her own fault for trying to not focus on it and focus on how she could fix the treaty. It was her job after all. But it wasn't her job to worry about the peace deal in front of her husband and she needed to muster the courage to tell him.

"He'd been a little overly friendly during the whole meeting. I didn't think much of it at first; and tried to be nice – for the deal you know. But we were discussing military aid. He was telling me that he thought it was sexy that I was using military terms. When I turned my back to get a file…he….he." She said in barley a whisper.

"He what?" Henry gently pushed her to continue.

"He ran his hand up my butt. I immediately jumped, but he grabbed my hips and pulled me to him. He leaned into me and kissed my neck from behind. I froze for a second and remembered my panic button. As soon as Matt barged in, I squirmed out of his hold and spun around and broke his nose." She said all in one breath. "I couldn't stay there one more second with his hands…. Which was good, because he growled at me and tried to retaliate, l but Frank stopped him."

"Are you okay?" Henry asked her gently, trying to keep his boiling blood under control.

"I'm okay." She whispered in a shaky breath as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I wanted you to know before it hits the press. Try and make sure the kids don't see it before I can tell them…."

"Babe…" his heart broke for her, and he knew she was crying.

"The President kicked us out. And I called Dalton and he and Russell made a few jokes….but I failed. The treaty is sure to fall apart and it's all my fault."

"It isn't your fault. You were assaulted. And I'm proud of you for defending yourself. He's lucky all he got was a broken nose. If I ever see that guy I'll break a lot more than his nose."

"Stop…." Elizabeth pleaded. Henry always got overprotective of her and she couldn't handle it right now.

"Okay, okay." Henry agreed quietly and listened to her breath even out on the phone. "You sure you're okay, babe?"

She nodded, but couldn't find more words.

Henry must have picked up on this. "Okay. I'll see you soon then alright? I love you."

"Love you too." She mustered and hung up, snuggling under her travel blanket anxiously awaiting her arrival home.

* * *

Henry was concerned about his wife. He wasn't sure what to expect from her when she arrived home after being assaulted. He knew she might be sensitive to his touch, even though he'd never hurt her, simply because of his gender following the incident, so it surprised him how easily she fell into his arms when she walked in the door – but be welcomed it nonetheless.

He was more than happy to whatever she needed, and so he hugged her fiercely and placed a gentle kiss to her head – testing the waters slightly. When he pulled away she was understandably upset and tired from flying there and back in just one day. He'd had a bowl of cereal prepped for her; knowing from Blake that she hadn't eaten. He was pleased she ate a few bites, as he observed her. She was fidgety, understandably, but also he was concerned about how easily she let it go that Andrada was passing his injuries off as a boxing incident. The Elizabeth he knew would fight back against injustice and come forward with her story.

He understood her need to shower, and when she emerged wrapped in a towel, her skin was bright red, evidence of her scrubbing herself clean from his touch. She'd averted his gaze as she passed him to gather her pajamas and climbed into bed, curling herself in a ball on her side of the bed which surprised him given how open she was to his touch earlier. He climbed into bed beside her, and gently cupped her shoulder, offering her his comfort should she want it – but she didn't move.

The next day she dressed in a turtleneck and slacks, as if hiding beneath her clothing. "I haven't decided if I want to leak this to the press, and I'm not telling the kids until I decide what to do." She explained as she got ready to go downstairs.

Henry nodded in understanding, and watched as she put on a good face for the kids before leaving for the day without a kiss goodbye.

Henry knew she wouldn't talk until she was damn good and ready; but he'd received a few texts throughout the day from Blake about her behavior that day. She was so focused on the fixing the treaty that she'd completely brushed aside the fact that she was assaulted and was more or less backing down to Andrada.

It was 2 nights later when she got worked up about the pillows before bed that he knew she was finally ready to talk about it.

"You want to tell me?" He asked.

"I'm working up to it." She told him, plopping into bed. "Nadine thinks I should go public with what Andrada did to me. She thinks it might help the other women he harassed." She said, still facing away from him.

"I think it's entirely your decision." He told her gently, climbing in bed beside her.

"I'm not just any woman in this situation. I'm also the Secretary of State and there's a lot riding on our relationship with the Phillipines. I need to be responsible to that. That's the whole problem isn't it?" Finally she turned to face him, and he gently ran a finger down her arm, offering some comfort as she continued. "We tell ourselves to suck it up, just this once – it would be better for everyone. Like now, I'm thinking about the bigger picture. But just saying that, aren't I marginalizing a woman's right not be harassed and not be assaulted? When does that get to be the bigger picture?"

Henry nodded, agreeing with her, but still remaining silent – letting her get out all her feeling.

"Still just my decision, isn't it?" she whispered.

He smiled at her. "Yes, yes it is."

"Kay." She sighed, rolling over again and grabbing another pillow and turning out the light.

Henry laid back, but still kept his eyes open. Despite her rolling over, he didn't think the conversation was quite over. And a few minutes later, she rolled to him again – this time gently searching for his fingertips. "Henry?"

"Yea, babe?" he turned again, propping himself up on his elbow and giving her his full attention as he squeezed her fingers that sought his.

"Do you think Andrada decided it was okay to assault me because of my looks, or my outfit?" she asked quietly, her eyes sparking in the dim light.

Henry hated immediately that she went there. She hated that she was having these thoughts. "Elizabeth, you are beautiful. Anyone can see that – no matter what you are wearing. But that doesn't make it okay for him to touch you."

"So you don't think I was asking for it? You know with the dress, or even the article a couple week ago…and the tweets about my legs?"

"No." he said firmly, trying to convince her. He hated that the media had gotten to her, made her doubt – made her think that. But he wasn't certain she was convinced as she nodded again and closed her eyes.

A few minutes later she asked again. "Henry?"

"Yea, babe?" he looked at her with the most sincere, caring look again.

"How come, since I've been home you haven't…..you know….touched me at all? We haven't kissed much…or…"

Henry's eyes grew sad and he brushed a piece of hair from her cheek. "I was just trying to give you some space. I didn't want to touch you if you were….uncomfortable." he searched for a word.

She nodded. Her husband was very sweet. So she scooted a little closer, and pressed a hand to his chest. "I want you to touch me. You are my husband. I'll never be uncomfortable around you." She promised him. "I think right now….I….I want you to touch me and remind me how good it feels."

It was hard for her to say what she said and he knew it. Never taking his gaze from her eyes, he pulled her flush against his body and kissed her gently. "I love you, Elizabeth."

She parted her lips and granted him access, humming softly as he caressed her lips gently. As he pulled away, her eyes fluttered open and he nuzzled her softly. "Where did he touch you?" he whispered.

Her hand rose to a spot on her neck, as she turned to grant him access. He pressed a hot kiss to the exact spot and she shivered. "Only I can kiss you here." He told her, and suckled the spot again.

She nodded. "Only you," and she took his hand and moved it to her ass, dragging it up where he touched her just 2 days ago.

Henry growled and squeezed her, repeating her movement but this time his hand slipped beneath her clothing. "No one touches you here…."

"Except you. I'm yours…only yours." She finished, looking him in the eye. His lips pressed against hers, as he held her tight against him, caressing her hip and bottom again trying to replace the memory with this one.

When their kisses became too heated they broke apart. Henry didn't want to push her any further tonight and he could tell their passionate session was enough for her for now as she nuzzled her head into his chest, pressing kisses and thanking him.

"I'm proud of you Elizabeth." Henry told her. "And whatever way you decide is best for you to address this situation, I'll be right by your side."


End file.
